Feliz cumpleaños Terry
by Luna Andry
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Terry...


FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY

Después de una larga noche de trabajo Candy y Terry llegaron por fin a su casa. El cierre de la temporada había sido un gran éxito; el joven actor después de su espectacular final actuación tenía dos meses de vacaciones, mientras su director y mejor amigo Robert preparaba todo para comenzar la próxima obra en la que Terry ya tenía el papel asegurado.

- estuviste magnífico- dijo Candy

- si, nos fue bien- contestó bostezando

- estas muy cansado, sube a acostarte, te llevaré un té- le dio un beso y mientras él subía por las escaleras ella se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo relajante para su esposo. Terry se cambió de ropa, se lavó la cara y se fue directo a la cama mientras esperaba a Candy, que no tardó mucho en llegar con una charola.- tómalo, hará que te relajes- le extendió una taza y Terry la aceptó

- gracias- tomó el líquido y después de terminarlo se acomodó entre las sabanas y s quedó dormido. Candy sonrió al ver ya estaba descansando, apagó la luz y dejo solamente la lámpara del lado de su cama encendida. Se cambió de ropa y abrió el closet donde tenía varios regalos para su esposo. Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, el primero que pasarían juntos como marido y mujer y Candy se había esmerado mucho en crear un día maravilloso para Terry. Caminando de puntillas acomodó todos los regalos al píe de la cama, sonrió al ver que seguía profundamente dormido y decidió hacer lo mismo, apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama al lado del cumpleañero.

- Terry- dijo despacio- Terry-

- ¿mmm?-

- feliz cumpleaños- le dijo al oído

- ¿es hoy?- dijo adormilado

- si dormilón, es hoy- Terry terminó de despertar, se enderezó y abrazó a Candy

- gracias por recordármelo-

- tienes muchos regalos que abrir- dijo levantándose de la cama- primero el mio- dijo extendiéndole una caja. Terry lo tomó y rompió la envoltura y abrió un delicioso perfume.

- huele bien- dijo mostrándoselo a Candy

- huele a ti- sonrió Candy- Albert me ayudó a elegirlo, espero te guste-

- es delicioso Candy, gracias- le dio un beso y con un ágil movimiento logró que Candy quedara recostada para después llenarla de besos- te amo Candy, gracias por todo, hace mucho que no disfrutaba un cumpleaños-

- y todavía faltan más regalos- le sonrió y se enderezó acomodándose el cabello- toma este te lo manda Stear. Le dio una caja mucho más grande-

- mientras no sea un invento explosivo- dijo riendo pero abriendo con mucho cuidado el regalo, con Stear nunca se sabía…- ¡un avión!- dijo emocionado- como la que reparó en Escocia-

- ¿recuerdas ese día?-

- cómo no hacerlo, me llenó de besos por dejarlo reparar y pasamos toda la noche haciendo lo que él decía para que volara-

- ¡que días! Toma este, lo envía Robert-

Terry desenrolló el enorme papel y vio que era el nuevo cartel para anunciar la próxima obra. El regalo de su madre era el reloj que había usado el abuelo de Terry, "es momento de que lo conserves, feliz cumpleaños hijo" decía la nota. Terry tomó el reloj que era verdaderamente fino y elegante. El regalo de Archie y Annie era un vino italiano de 1915, recuerdo del viaje que estaban haciendo por la bella Italia. Albert había sido más creativo y mandó no solo un regalo para el disfrute de Terry, sino para ambos jóvenes, un viaje en globo aerostático, que salía a las tres de la tarde, los llevaría por los aires hasta dejarlos en la playa donde Candy tenía preparada una deliciosa comida y una tarde para ellos solos.

- Albert nunca dejará de sorprenderme- dijo Terry asombrado por el regalo.

- es muy ingenioso- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- ¿qué estás tramando Candy?

- nada, solo que mi esposo disfrute de su cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa- iré a preparar el desayuno-

- ahora bajo- dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara- se levantó de la cama, tomo una ducha y al abrir su closet encontró ropa nueva, justo la que había visto días atrás en una tienda- tú tampoco dejarás de sorprenderme Candy- dijo tomando las cosas. Se vistió y bajó al comedor donde se llevó una sorpresa más. Toda la casa estaba llena de regalos- ¿y esto?-

- regalos de tus amigos, compañeros y admiradoras- dijo Candy- unos dicen Fan-Fiction, Terry fans, y hay muchos más-

- vaya, no sabía que era tan querido- dijo feliz echando una mirada por todos los presentes-

- ¿cómo no quererte amor?- dijo Candy mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios-

Si les gustó este fic, dejen un comentario diciendo que le regalarían a Terry. Espero les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa.


End file.
